(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate for disposition of light-emitting diodes and more particularly to a substrate, which can be separated into two daughter substrates having identical areas so that the two daughter substrates of the substrate can be processed simultaneously to save the processing time and provide convenience to the user.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The surface mounted technology is a packaging and assembly technology wherein electronic components are soldered on the surface of a printed circuit board or substrate, which belongs to one of the electronic component packaging technologies. A lightweight, compact and good quality electronic product can be assembled and manufactured by means of such technology. Therefore, it has gradually substituted for the traditional manual insertion mode of operation and becomes a mainstream in modern electronic assembly industry.
Referring to FIG. 1, in the manufacture of common LED light strips for a light source, a circuit board 1, which is provided thereon with a plurality of parallel spaced apart metal circuits 11, is placed on an SMT machine, the above-mentioned surface mounted technology is utilized to mount light-emitting diodes 12 one by one directly on the metal circuits 11 of the circuit board 1 in the SMT machine, and finally, the manufacturer cuts the circuit board along cutting lines between the metal circuits 11 to manufacture a plurality of LED light strips 13, as shown in FIG. 2. The strips can be arranged in a lamp box to form a light source or to form a luminous source for a common direct-type backlight module by downstream manufacturers.
However, some scrap material 14 is produced after the circuit board 1 has been cut, as shown in FIG. 1. The scrap material 14 cannot be used and it will result in a waste. When the plurality of LED light strips 13 are desired to be subsequently assembled or processed, they must be assembled or processed one by one because the LED light strips 13 are mutually separate. Not only is the process sophisticated, but also it takes a longer processing time.
Furthermore, if only a part of LEDs are damaged when a user uses a set of LED light strips, it is still necessary to replace the whole set and incurs waste in cost.